Betty Cooper: Qui je suis
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Archie - Voici donc l'histoire de Betty Cooper, adolescente du secondaire.


Betty Cooper : Qui je suis 

Betty Cooper : Qui je suis  
Écrit par Mark Moore  
[Traduit par Macfly]  
  


Note de l'auteur: L'histoire qui suit est tout à fait fictive. Tous les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas de ma création. Ils furent créés par John L. Goldwater et Archie Comics Publications, Inc. possèdent les droits d'auteur © 1999, tous droits réservés. Les noms des personnages sont des marques déposées par Archie Comics Publications, Inc. Mark Moore possède les droits d'auteur sur l'histoire qui suit © 1999, tous droits réservés. Elle fut écrite du lundi 14 juin 1999 (19:40) au mardi 7 septembre 1999 (15:00).

Salut! Je suis un fan des livres Archie depuis 1992. En fait, j'ai acheté seulement deux sélections Archie en 1992. Ma soeur m'a offert un abonnement d'un an aux livres Archie réguliers [32 pages] en 1993. Vers la fin 1998, j'ai recommencé à acheter de nouveaux livres. Toutefois, j'achète maintenant que des livres centrés sur les personnages féminins: Betty Cooper, Véronica Lodge et Cheryl Blossom. J'en achète des nouveaux tous les mois et je cherche des vieux livres au marché aux puces. Ça me fascine!

Maintenant que vous connaissez ma passion pour les personnages féminins dans Archie (ah, la ferme!), vous vous demandez peut-être «C'est quoi l'idée? Les histoires se répètent tout le temps et de façon monotone. Il y a peu de continuité. Les farces sont plutôt simples dans ces livres.» Eh bien, je suis d'accord avec ça pour la majeure partie du temps. Toutefois, j'ai récemment (il y a 2 jours) trouvé le livre _«Betty and me»_ #82, daté de mars 1977 au marché aux puces. Il y a une histoire en quatre parties appelée «Betty Cooper Betty Cooper» [Vous retrouverez cette histoire en français dans le Sélection Betty et Véronica format double #210, entre autres]. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est que l'histoire était dramatique. Ils ont écrit une histoire où l'on voyait Betty pleurer sur le sort de Archie alors qu'il avait eu un accident d'auto et qu'il était plutôt mourant. Je pense que cette histoire est excellente. Cela montre le potentiel du côté dramatique du personnage de Betty Cooper. Elle n'est pas une super-héroïne ou une personne habituée aux drames ou à la douleur. Elle est une adolescente du secondaire qui aime avoir du plaisir. Lorsqu'on la place dans une situation terrible, elle montre toute sa force intérieure.

Avec cette intro en tête, je vous présente un court roman sur Betty Cooper. Il s'agit d'une série d'histoires courtes, un peu comme dans les livres (seulement plus longues et sans image). Un petit avertissement: Le sujet de l'histoire est beaucoup plus sérieux que ce que vous trouveriez dans une histoire habituelle que vous lisez. L'histoire comporte un peu de langage vulgaire et de la violence (violence sérieuse, pas comme dans les bédés). Le ton de l'histoire est souvent sombre et l'histoire est plus profonde.

Voici donc l'histoire de Betty Cooper, adolescente du secondaire.

«Essai sur moi-même» par Betty Cooper  
Betty dans «Nouvelle année»  
Betty et Véronica dans «Sans rendez-vous à Riverdale»  
Le journal de Betty: «Pensées sur l'amitié»  
Betty dans «À la dernière minute»  
Betty & Véronica dans «Le duel du vendredi soir»  
Betty & Véronica dans «Magasiner, ça relaxe»  
Le journal de Betty: «Trop contrôlant»  
Betty & Véronica dans «Rupture»  
Betty & Véronica dans «Le pacte»  
Betty & Véronica dans «Abusée»  
Le journal de Betty : «Des sentiments qui changent»  
Betty dans «Auto-défense»  
Betty et Véronica dans «Ultime rencontre»  
Le journal de Betty: «Je devais me défendre»  
Betty & Véronica dans «Le début d'un temps nouveau»  
Betty et Véronica dans «Amis pour la vie»  
«Qui je suis» essai par Betty Cooper  
  
  


* * *

«Essai sur moi-même» par Betty Cooper Comme je dois parler de moi pour ce devoir, je suppose que je doit commencer par le début.

Je m'appelle Betty Cooper. Je suis née et j'ai été élevée à Riverdale, New York. J'ai deux parents très aimables et une soeur plus vieille. Je fréquente la secondaire de Riverdale. Mes notes sont très bonnes sans être extraordinaires.

Je suis une personne très athlétique. Je joue au tennis, au racquetball, au basketball, au baseball, au soccer et au football. Je suis aussi meneuse de claque.

J'adore voir des films de science-fiction et d'horreur. Je joue aussi aux jeux vidéos. En fait, je suis la championne de Super Nintendo de Riverdale.

Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Véronica Lodge. On se connaît depuis toujours. Je la surnomme Ronnie. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, surtout à magasiner et à se tenir à la crèmerie de Pop Tate.

J'ai un chum. C'est Archie Andrews, l'amour de ma vie. J'espère un jour devenir Madame Archie Andrews. Bien entendu, en tenant compte du fait que Ronnie et moi se disputons toujours pour lui, je n'ai aucune idée du jour où cela va arriver, et ce, si ça doit arriver.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux devenir. Ce serait intéressant d'être avocat ou juge. Peut-être astronaute ou enseignant. Devenir présidente des États-Unis serait aussi à considérer.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus sur moi. Je ne suis pas une personne très profonde.

**C-  
Viens me voir après le cours, Betty.  
Mlle Grundy**

Betty dans «Nouvelle année» La cloche de fin de cours sonna. La plupart des étudiants se levèrent et quittèrent la classe.  
Betty se rendit au bureau du professeur. «Vous vouliez me voir, Mlle Grundy?»  
Mlle Grundy se leva. «En effet, Betty. Je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ton essai.»  
«Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimiez pas?» demanda Betty.  
«C'était trop... superficiel. Tu as à peine touché à la surface de ta personne.»  
«C'est faux, Mlle Grundy. Il me semble que je suis plutôt WYSIWYG.»  
Mlle Grundy leva un sourcil. «Wissy-wig?»  
«C'est un terme informatique» expliqua Betty. «What You See Is What You Get [Ce que vous voyez, c'est ce que vous avez].»  
«Oh. Bien, je n'y crois pas.»  
«Je pourrais le vérifier dans le dictionnaire» suggéra Betty.  
Mlle Grundy hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation. «Non. Je veux dire, je ne crois pas que ce que tu as écris dans cet essai représente tout ce que tu es. Je vais te donner une deuxième chance. Cherche au plus profond de ton âme, Betty! Écris un essai qui révèlera tes croyances et ta philosophie de la vie!»  
«J'essaierai, Mlle Grundy, mais ça va me prendre du temps.»  
«Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire. Je te donne jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, mais je m'attends à un excellent travail. Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant.»  
Betty hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et quitta la classe.

«Bien, cette année scolaire commence plutôt mal» raconta Betty. Elle sirota son malté au chocolat.  
Betty et Midge étaient assises au comptoir de chez Pop, pour relaxer après l'école.  
«Qu'est-ce que je devrais écrire?» demanda Betty.  
«Je ne sais pas.» Midge sirota aussi son malté au chocolat. «Mais oublions les devoirs, maintenant. On est venues ici pour relaxer.»  
Betty approuva d'un signe de tête. «Tu as raison, Midge. Alors, comment ça va entre Moose et toi?»  
Midge approuva d'un signe de tête. «Très bien. Et Archie et toi?»  
«Bien, j'espère sortir avec lui vendredi soir.»  
Après ces quelques mots, la porte de la crèmerie s'ouvrit et Archie Andrews entra.  
«Salut Pop!» dit Archie avec le sourire. «Donne-moi un malté au chocolat.»  
«Ça vient, Archie» répondit Pop.  
Archie reçut son malté au chocolat et s'assit au comptoir avec Betty et Midge.  
«Salut Archie! Voudrais-tu sortir vendredi soir?» demanda Betty.  
«Désolé, Bets» répondit Archie. «Ronnie et moi avons rendez-vous vendredi.»  
«Et samedi soir alors?»  
«On sort aussi ce soir-là. Désolé.»  
Betty soupira. «J'aurais dû le savoir.»  
«On sortira une autre fois» promit Archie. «Ok?»  
«Ok» répondit Betty, plutôt désappointée.

**FIN**

Betty et Véronica dans «Sans rendez-vous à Riverdale» Betty sonna à la porte.  
Très vite, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Smithers, le domestique, l'accueillit.  
«Oui, Mademoiselle Betty?» demanda Smithers.  
«Où est Véronica?»  
«Dans sa chambre.»

Betty ouvrit la porte de la chambre. À l'intérieur, elle vit Archie et Véronica assis sur le lit, en train de s'embrasser.  
Betty entra dans la chambre en bouillonnant de rage. «Véronica Lodge, éloigne-toi de mon Archie!»  
Véronica regarda Betty puis sourit. «Ah, Betty! Quelle bonne surprise!»  
«Laisse faire, Ronnie! Archie, tu devais me prendre pour qu'on aille au cinéma!»  
«Oh, c'est vrai!» répondit Archie. «Désolé Betty, j'ai carrément oublié! Vois-tu, Ronnie m'a demandé de venir et...»  
«Je m'en fous!» Elle prit la main d'Archie. «Dépêche! On va être en retard au cinéma!»  
Véronica fulmina en les voyant quitter la chambre. «Tu ne l'auras pas aussi facilement, Betty Cooper!»

Betty et Archie s'assirent dans la salle de cinéma avec leur bouffe.  
«On a manqué les films à venir» dit Betty. «Le film va commencer.»  
Peu après, un placeur vient les voir. «Archie Andrews?»  
«C'est moi.»  
«Vous avez un téléphone de votre mère.»  
Archie se leva et regarda Betty. «Je reviens dans un moment.»

Archie arriva au téléphone. «Il n'y a personne sur la ligne!»  
«Salut Archie!» dit Véronica avec le sourire.  
«Ronnie! Mais que fais-tu ici?»  
«J'allais acheter un billet de cinéma puis je t'ai vu au téléphone. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi?»  
«Ben, en fait, je suis avec Betty» répondit Archie.  
Véronica mit une main sur la joue de Archie. «Tu ne manqueras pas à Betty,... mais tu me manquerais.»  
Archie sourit.

Après la fin du film, Betty sortit de la salle de projection et se dirigea vers la sortie. «Archie n'est pas revenu. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave.»  
Juste à ce moment, Archie et Véronica sortirent d'une autre salle. Ils marchaient main dans la main, en riant d'une chose qu'ils avaient vu dans leur film.  
Betty les vit en jetant un coup d'oeil de ce côté. Elle devint furieuse et alla les rejoindre. «Archie Andrews! Comment oses-tu me laisser pendant notre rendez-vous?»  
Archie fut apeuré en la voyant. «Betty! Euh... laisse-moi t'expliquer!»  
«T'as eu un appel de ta mère, non?» Betty prit son sac de pop-corn à demi-vide et en déversa le contenu sur la tête d'Archie. Puis elle s'en alla.  
Archie baissa les épaules alors que Véronica riait du beurre de pop-corn qui dégouttait du visage d'Archie.

**FIN**

Le journal de Betty : «Pensées sur l'amitié» Cher journal,

Ce soir, j'ai pensé te faire part de mes pensées sur l'amitié.  
L'amitié, c'est aimer une personne. J'aime Véronica. C'est ma meilleure amie. Ben, après ma soeur, bien sûr. J'adore ma soeur.  
L'amitié signifie aussi aimer communiquer avec une personne. Je parle tout le temps à Ronnie. On blague. On se tient ensemble et on a du _fun_ ensemble. Quand j'ai un problème, j'en parle à mes parents ou à ma soeur. Ils m'aident comme ils peuvent.  
Un autre aspect de l'amitié, c'est la capacité de pardonner à un ami. Je pardonne à Véronica le fait qu'elle me vole toujours Archie et le fait qu'elle essaie de marquer plus de points que moi avec lui. Et je pardonne à Archie pour être tombé sous le charme de Véronica. Il ne peut y résister.  
Bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à t'écrire ce soir. À demain, cher journal!

**Betty**

Betty dans «À la dernière minute» «OUI!» Betty raccrocha le téléphone.  
Madame Cooper sourit à sa fille. «Pourquoi es-tu si excitée?»  
«Je sors avec Archie ce soir!» Betty était en extase. «J'ai réussi à devancer Véronica en lui demandant! Il va venir me chercher à sept heures.» Elle monta les escaliers en courant. «Je dois me préparer!»  
«Mais il n'est que quatre heures!» lui dit sa mère.

Betty prit sa douche, se coiffa, se vêtit de ses plus beaux vêtements et se maquilla.  
Puis, à 18:59, le téléphone sonna.  
Betty répondit dans sa chambre. «Allo?»  
«Hé Betty, c'est moi» dit Archie.  
«Archie?» répondit Betty. «N'étais-tu pas supposé être en route pour venir chez moi? Où es-tu?»  
«Je suis chez moi. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais être un peu en retard. Ma mère voulait que j'aille faire une commission pour elle.»  
«Tu en as pour combien de temps?»  
«Environ 15 minutes» répondit Archie.  
«Pas de problème» dit Betty.  
«Je vais arriver bientôt.» Archie raccrocha.  
Et Betty raccrocha aussi.

À 19:10, le téléphone sonna de nouveau.  
Betty répondit dans le salon. «Allo?»  
«Hé Bets! C'est encore moi» dit Archie. «Écoute, j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai eu une crevaison en revenant du magasin. Comme j'ai pas de pneu de rechange, je vais devoir appeler une dépanneuse. J'ai bien peur d'être plus en retard que je le pensais.»  
«Combien de temps?»  
«Environ un 10 minutes de plus.»  
Betty grogna un peu. «D'accord.»

Betty attendit... et attendit... et attendit encore. Il était maintenant 20:15.  
«Pauvre Betty», dit madame Cooper. «Rester assise là, sur le sofa, en attendant son rendez-vous.»  
«Je n'aime pas cet Archie» dit Hal Cooper. «Un gars qui fait attendre ma fille comme ça n'en vaut pas la peine.»  
Peu après, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.  
Betty se leva, se rendit à la porte et ouvrit.  
Archie était là... avec Véronica.  
«Archie Andrews, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?» demanda Betty.  
«Finalement Betty, j'ai pas eu besoin d'appeler une dépanneuse!» dit Archie avec le sourire. «Ronnie passait par là. Elle avait un pneu de rechange et me l'a donné!»  
«Comme c'est gentil» répondit Betty.  
Véronica prit Archie dans ses bras. «J'aide toujours ceux qui sont dans le besoin.»  
«Archie, peut-on y aller, maintenant?» demanda impatiemment Betty.  
«En fait, Ronnie nous a offert d'aller dans un restaurant chic. Ça t'intéresse?»  
Betty eut un serrement de coeur. «Non.»  
«Comme tu voudras» dit Véronica avec un sourire. «Viens Archie.»  
Archie et Véronica s'en allèrent.  
Betty les regarda entrer dans la voiture de Véronica et s'en aller. Puis elle ferma la porte et s'en retourna.  
Son père et sa mère la rejoignirent.  
«Betty?» dit madame Cooper.  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Betty. Elle renifla.  
Ses parents la prirent dans leurs bras et Betty pleura sur leurs épaules.

**FIN**

Betty & Véronica dans «Le duel du vendredi soir» Véronica répondit au téléphone dans sa chambre. «Allo?»  
«Hé Ron!» dit Archie. «C'est moi.»  
«Allo Archie chou!» répondit Véronica avec le sourire.  
«Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ce soir?» demanda Archie.  
«Mais oui!»  
«Bien! Je passerai te prendre à sept heures!»

Un peu plus tard, Archie marchait dans la rue.  
Betty vint le retrouver. «Allo Archie!»  
«Hé Bets!» dit Archie avec le sourire.  
«Voudrais-tu prendre un malté au chocolat avec moi chez Pop?»  
Archie acquiesça. «Bien sûr!»

Ce soir-là, Véronica faisait les cent pas en attendant qu'on sonne à la porte.  
«Mais où est Archie?» se demanda Véronica. «Il était supposé être ici depuis au moins une demi-heure!»  
«Ce garçon est vraiment irresponsable» dit Hiram Lodge à sa fille. «Je suis très sérieux, Véronica. Tu devrais l'oublier et trouver quelqu'un de mieux.»  
«Je vais y penser, papa. Oh, je suis tannée d'attendre ici! Je sors pour savoir où il est!»

Véronica arriva à l'arcade du centre d'achats très en colère, en voyant que Betty et Archie jouaient à un jeu.  
«C'est donc là que tu étais, Archie Andrews!» dit Véronica.  
Archie se donna une claque sur le front. «Oh, zut! J'ai oublié! On a un rendez-vous ce soir!»  
«On AVAIT un rendez-vous» corrigea Véronica. «Je ne vais certainement pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable!»  
«Oh?» répliqua Archie. «Et je suppose que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue.»  
Véronica acquiesça. «Je vais sortir avec Reggie! Au moins, il n'oublie pas quand on a un rendez-vous! Betty, je te le laisse!»  
Véronica sortit de l'arcade plutôt furieuse.  
Archie s'accota sur le jeu vidéo. «Je viens de perdre Véronica.»  
«Euh, attends Archie. Je vais aller lui parler.» Betty sortit de l'arcade. «Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça!» pensa-t-elle.

«Alors, Poil de carotte t'a posé un lapin, hein?» demanda Reggie.  
«Ouaip! Et cette fois, c'était la dernière» dit Véronica. «Je l'ai assez vu!»  
Véronica et Reggie étaient en route dans la décapotable de Véronica.  
Peu après, la voiture de Betty les rejoignit et elle s'installa à droite de leur voiture.  
«Ronnie!» dit Betty. «Donne une autre chance à Archie!»  
«Et pourquoi ferais-je cela?» demanda Véronica.  
«Il était dévasté lorsque tu as rompu avec lui!»  
Véronica sourit. «Vraiment?»  
«Ouais!» dit Betty. «Alors tu vas lui laisser une autre chance?»  
«Bien sûr!» répliqua Véronica. «Allons le chercher à l'arcade et on sortira à quatre ce soir!»  
«Super!» dit Reggie en grommelant.

Betty, Véronica et Reggie entrèrent à l'arcade. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent subitement.  
Archie était devant un jeu d'arcade avec Cheryl Blossom.  
«Oh, c'est vraiment cool, Archie!» dit Cheryl. «Merci pour m'avoir montré à jouer ce jeu!»  
«Pas de problème, Cheryl» répondit Archie. «J'ai tout mon temps.»  
Betty et Véronica sortirent en furie de l'arcade. Reggie les suivit avec son large sourire en coin traditionnel.

**FIN**

Betty & Véronica dans «Magasiner, ça relaxe» «Je ne sais pas Archie. On en reparlera plus tard.» Véronica raccrocha son téléphone.  
Betty entra dans la chambre de Véronica. «Allo Ronnie!»  
Véronica se retourna. «Oh! Allo Betty.»  
«Tu sembles confuse.» Betty s'assit sur le lit à côté de Véronica.  
«Je le suis!» raconta Véronica. «Archie vient de m'appeler et s'est excusé. Il veut qu'on ressorte ensemble.»  
«Il m'a appelée pour me dire la même chose» lui répondit Betty. «Je suis justement venue pour t'en parler.»  
Véronica fulmina. «Ce goujat!» Puis elle se leva. «Viens Betty!»  
Betty se leva et la suivit. «Et où va-t-on?»  
«Au centre d'achats!»

Betty et Véronica marchèrent dans le mail de Riverdale.  
«Ah! Rien de mieux qu'un petit magasinage pour se calmer!» dit Véronica.  
«Euh, Ron... penses-tu qu'on est plus calme, maintenant?» demanda Betty. «Ces sacs commencent à être lourd.»  
«J'imagine que oui. Retournons chez moi et essayons nos nouveaux vêtements.»  
«Salut, les filles!»  
Betty et Véronica visèrent le lieu d'où vint cet appel. Archie avança vers elles.  
«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» demanda Véronica.  
«Eh bien, je... me demandais si vous m'aviez pardonné» répondit Archie.  
Betty et Véronica se regardèrent un instant puis regardèrent Archie de nouveau.  
«On ne sait pas, Archie» dit Véronica.  
«Tu veux renouer avec nous deux. Disons qu'on ne trouve pas ça très fort» dit Betty.  
«Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura que vous deux» leur dit Archie. «À partir de maintenant, je promets de ne plus voir aucune autre fille.»  
Betty et Véronica se regardèrent de nouveau puis regardèrent Archie peu après.  
«Bon, d'accord! On te pardonne» dit Véronica.  
«Tiens-toi loin des autres filles, dorénavant» ajouta Betty.  
«Marché conclu!» répondit Archie.  
Betty et Véronica embrassèrent Archie sur ses joues.

**FIN**

Le journal de Betty: «Trop contrôlant» Cher journal,

Il y a des fois où je me demande quoi faire avec Archie.  
Il peut être si gentil et charmant. Il m'amène voir un film ou on sort prendre des maltés au chocolat. On se tient chez moi et on regarde la télé. On a bien du plaisir ensemble, d'habitude.  
Cependant, j'ai remarqué dernièrement que Archie essaie de me contrôler. Il le fait discrètement. Par exemple, c'est généralement lui qui décide quel film on voit ou qu'on loue. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être là seulement pour écouter ses commentaires sur le film!  
Quand il vient jouer chez moi aux jeux vidéos, c'est encore lui qui décide à quoi on joue. C'est quand même chez moi! Je devrais avoir mon mot à dire!  
C'est la même chose quand on va à l'arcade. Il insiste pour qu'on joue l'un contre l'autre, même si je ne veux pas. Par exemple, je jouais seule hier à Mortal Kombat, puis il a décidé de s'amener afin que je le combatte. Il utilise presque mes 25 cents!  
C'est encore lui qui choisit l'endroit quand on sort pour manger. Il devient très jaloux quand je vois d'autres gars. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense que je ressens quand je sais qu'il voit Véronica, Cheryl ou n'importe quelle autre fille?  
Comme je le disais, il me contrôle discrètement. Bien, je vais commencer à me défendre davantage dès maintenant!  
Il risque d'avoir une surprise!

**Betty**

Betty & Véronica dans «Rupture» «Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» demanda Hiram Lodge, après être entré dans une pièce où se trouvait Archie et la bande.  
Archie lui sourit. «Bonjour, M. Lodge! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si on pratique ici.»  
M. Lodge grommela «Ok, mais ne jouez pas trop fort! J'ai des téléphones importants à faire avec quelques associés d'affaires!»  
«Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Lodge!» dit Archie.  
Le père de Véronica quitta ensuite la pièce.  
«Les amis, j'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson» dit Betty. «Peut-on la jouer?»  
«Non. Jouons _"Dizzy Dizzy"_» répondit Archie. «J'ai amélioré des accords.»  
«D'accord» dit Betty, un peu vexée.  
Archie prit sa guitare. Reggie prit sa guitare _basse_. Betty saisit son tambourin. Véronica se plaça derrière son synthétiseur. Jughead s'assit derrière sa batterie.  
«Attention!» dit Archie. «1, 2, 3, 4!»  
Puis ils jouèrent _"Dizzy Dizzy"_ et Archie interpréta la chanson.  
À la fin, Archie demanda: «Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?»  
Tous s'entendaient pour dire qu'ils aimaient les changements, mais ils n'étaient pas très enthousiastes.  
«Les gars, je pensais à quelque chose» dit Véronica. «On n'a pas d'habillement particulier pour le groupe. Je parie que je pourrais confectionner de nouveaux habits pour le groupe.»  
«De nouveaux habits?» demanda Archie. «Quel est le problème avec notre façon de s'habiller?»  
«C'est trop ordinaire» répondit Véronica. «Habillons-nous avec plus de style!»  
«Pas question!» répliqua fermement Archie. «Ma décision est finale!»  
Betty fronça les sourcils. «Archie, j'aimerais te parler en privé quelques instants.»  
«Betty, tu peux tout me dire devant mes amis. Ça me dérange pas.»  
«Non. Je veux te parler en privé» insista Betty.  
Archie soupira. «Bon, d'accord.»  
Ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille dans la pièce.  
«Bon, c'est quoi le problème?» demanda impatiemment Archie.  
«C'est ton attitude qui me dérange» lui répondit Betty. «Tu as refusé de jouer ma nouvelle chanson pour qu'on joue une de tes chansons qu'on a répété des milliers de fois! Puis tu rejettes une idée de Véronica, ce que tu ne fais jamais d'habitude. Tu es avide de pouvoir, Archie!»  
«Je décide de tout parce que c'est mon groupe» dit simplement Archie.  
«Quoi?» répondit Betty plutôt en colère.  
«J'ai créé le groupe. Il m'appartient. C'est donc normal que vous fassiez les choses comme je l'entends.»  
«Archie, tu as peut-être créé le groupe mais il ne t'appartient pas! Un groupe, c'est un ensemble de personnes réunies pour une raison quelconque. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une seule personne doit gérer» dit Betty. «On forme une équipe. On est censé prendre des décisions en groupe. Toi, tu préfères jouer au dictateur, comme si ta parole était la loi!»  
«Mais c'est MON groupe!» insista Archie.  
«Non! Pas du tout! Ou tu écoutes nos suggestions ou je pars une révolte» menaça Betty. «Je peux me fâcher aussi. On en a plus qu'assez de ton attitude désobligeante, Archie!»  
«Tu n'oserais pas!»  
«Ne me tente pas!»  
«Personne ne va t'écouter!» répliqua Archie. «Tu n'as pas la moitié de mon charisme!»  
C'en était trop pour Betty. Elle retourna en colère vers les autres membres du groupe. «Un moment d'attention, les amis! Archie Andrews s'est déclaré le chef incontesté du groupe. Il prend le contrôle du groupe.»  
«Quoi?» cria Reggie. «Archie, es-tu fou?»  
«Tu es jaloux parce que je joue mieux de la guitare que toi, Reggie!» répliqua fortement Archie.  
«Ça va faire, Archie! On te sort du groupe!» hurla Betty.  
«Quoi?» demanda Archie, plutôt surpris.  
«T'as très bien compris!» répliqua Véronica. «Prends ta guitare et sors de chez moi!»  
Archie fixa le groupe des yeux un moment. «Si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, ok! J'ai pas besoin de vous! Je suis meilleur que vous autres tous réunis.  
Archie débrancha sa guitare et reprit ses feuilles de musique.  
Jughead se leva. «J'ai bien peur de devoir vous quitter aussi. Je ne peux faire partie du groupe sans mon meilleur ami.»  
Jughead et Archie s'en allèrent.  
«Une dernière chose, Archie!» lui dit Betty.  
Archie se retourna. «Quoi?»  
«C'est fini entre nous» lui répondit Betty.  
«Ça vaut aussi pour moi!» retorqua Véronica.  
«C'est une blague?» dit Archie.  
«DEHORS!» hurla Véronica.  
Puis, Jughead et Archie sortirent de la pièce.  
À ce moment, M. Lodge entra dans la pièce. Il regarda Jughead et Archie partir, puis se retourna vers Betty et Véronica. «La pratique est déjà finie?»  
«De façon permanente!» dit Betty. «Les Archies n'existent plus!»  
«Puis on a rompu toutes les deux avec Archie, papa!» ajouta Véronica.  
«Plus de Archie et plus de musique forte.» Hiram Lodge prit Betty et Véronica dans ses bras. «Les filles, vous avez fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde!»

**FIN**

Betty & Véronica dans «Le pacte» Lundi matin, Betty et Véronica entrèrent à l'école et allèrent vers leurs casiers.  
Au moment où elles prirent leurs livres pour le premier cours, Betty regarda derrière elle. «Ronnie, regarde-moi ça!»  
Véronica se retourna et regarda. Archie se tenait plus loin, en train de jaser avec une fille.  
Véronica haussa les épaules. «Et alors? Je ne suis plus jalouse. Il peut flirter avec qui il veut.»  
«C'est pas ça.» dit Betty. «La pauvre fille. Elle n'a aucune idée du bateau dans lequel elle s'embarque.»  
«Ouais, c'est triste» aquiesça Véronica.  
«On doit l'avertir!»  
«Ça va l'aider, elle! Mais il y a beaucoup d'autres filles à l'école que Archie peut contrôler.»  
«Alors, avertissons-les toutes!» suggéra Betty, avec le sourire.  
Véronica afficha un sourire en coin. «Je vois! On va lui dire à elle et d'autres filles. Puis elles vont répandre la nouvelle aux autres filles, et bientôt, toutes les filles connaîtront la vérité sur Archie!»  
«Regarde, Archie entre dans cette classe» dit Betty. «Allons parler à cette fille.»  
Betty et Véronica allèrent rejoindre la fille.  
«Excuse-moi» dit Betty. «Peut-on te parler quelques minutes?»

La nouvelle se répandit en un temps record dans l'école. Betty et Véronica dirent à plusieurs filles tous les problèmes qu'elles avaient eus avec Archie. Ces filles le dirent à d'autres filles. Archie Andrews était devenu le sujet principal de conversation dans le vestiaire des filles, dans les toilettes des filles, sur l'heure du dîner et dans les autobus à la fin des classes. L'entente entre les filles était qu'aucune fille à la secondaire de Riverdale ne devait sortir avec Archie Andrews.

Betty et Véronica entrèrent dans la chambre de Betty. Véronica ferma la porte derrière elle.  
«Ça a fonctionné mieux que je le pensais!» dit Véronica avec le sourire.  
Betty s'assit sur son lit et décroche son téléphone.  
Véronica prit place à côté d'elle. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»  
«J'appelle Cheryl Blossom» lui dit Betty. «J'aimerais qu'elle répande la nouvelle à Pembrooke.»  
Véronica afficha un sourire en coin. «Excellente idée!»

Le lendemain, Betty, Véronica et Midge étaient assises à une table de la cafétéria de l'école pour dîner.  
Reggie s'approcha. «Hé les filles! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?»  
«Bien sûr, Reggie» répondit Betty.  
Reggie s'assit à leur table. «Je viens d'entendre une conversation entre Archie et Jughead. Archie vous déteste et il me déteste aussi. Il a maintenant peu d'amis. En fait, seulement Jughead.»  
Véronica sourit. «Excellent!»  
Puis Archie s'approcha de leur table. «Les filles, on doit se parler!»  
«On n'a rien à se dire» répondit sèchement Betty. «Disparais!»  
«J'ai perdu presque tous mes amis à cause de vous autres!» hurla Archie.  
«Elle t'a demandé de partir, es-tu sourd?» rétorqua Midge.  
Archie agrippa le poignet droit de Véronica et il la força à se lever. «Non. Mais ces putes ont des explications à donner!»  
Betty se leva. «Comment as-tu osé nous appeler?»  
«T'as bien entendu!» lui répliqua Archie.  
«Ouch! Mon poignet!» Véronica écrasa le pied droit de Archie aussi fort qu'elle le put, avec le bout de son talon haut.  
Reggie se leva. «Laisse-la tranquille, Poil de carotte!»  
«Je te remercie de ton aide, Reggie» dit Véronica, «mais je peux m'en occuper moi-même.»  
«Laisse-nous tranquille!» cria Betty à Archie.  
M. Weatherbee s'avança vers eux. «Y a-t-il un problème, ici?»  
«Pas vraiment, M. Weatherbee» répondit Archie en regardant ses anciens amis. «Je m'en allais.»  
Puis Archie s'en alla.  
«Est-ce que ça va?» demanda M. Weatherbee aux autres.  
«Archie a commencé à s'obstiner avec nous» répondit Betty. «Mais je pense que tout est sous contrôle.»

**FIN**

Betty & Véronica dans «Abusée» Vendredi, après la septième période, Betty se rendit à son casier et l'ouvrit.  
Véronica la rejoignit et ouvrit aussi son casier. «Salut Betty!»  
«Salut Ronnie!» répondit Betty avec le sourire. «Quoi de neuf?»  
«Pas grand chose» dit Véronica. «Je m'en vais aux toilettes. Tu m'accompagnes?»  
«Non merci. Que dirais-tu si je t'invitais chez moi pour faire quelques paniers?» demanda Betty.  
«Bien sûr! J'irai te rejoindre chez toi.» Véronica prit son livre, ferma son casier et s'en alla.

Véronica entra dans la toilette des filles.  
Elle se dirigea vers le miroir, sortit son poudrier et commença à se refaire une beauté.  
En regardant dans le miroir, Véronica remarqua qu'un gars entrait dans la toilette des filles derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna brusquement. «Archie? C'est la toilette des filles, ici! Sors tout de suite!»  
Mais Archie continua d'avancer vers elle.  
Véronica recula. «Va-t-en, Archie!» Elle se cogna sur le comptoir en reculant.  
Archie n'écouta pas. Il referma sa main droite pour former un poing et frappa Véronica.

Betty était dans son entrée, en train de lancer son ballon de basket dans le panier fixé sur son garage.  
La voiture de Véronica se stationna dans son entrée peu après. Véronica sortit de la voiture et rejoignit Betty. Elle portait des lunettes fumées.  
«Désolée pour mon retard» dit Véronica.  
«Pas de problème» répondit Betty. «Tiens, attrape!»  
Betty lança le ballon à Véronica. Elle l'attrapa et commença à dribbler avec. Elle lança au panier mais Betty bloqua son lancer. Betty dribbla à son tour puis lança au panier. Le ballon passa dans le panier.  
«Tu es bonne» dit Véronica en attrapant le ballon.  
«Je l'espère» répondit Betty. «On a une partie contre Pembrooke mercredi.»  
Véronica lança le ballon. Betty bloqua son tir de nouveau et reprit le ballon.  
Betty sauta et lança au panier. Véronica sauta pour bloquer le tir. Cependant, le ballon la frappa en pleine face et elle perdit ses lunettes. Betty la regarda de plus près et n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'oeil droit de Véronica était noir et violet.  
«Merde!» murmura Betty. «Ronnie, que t'est-il arrivé?»  
Véronica se mit à pleurer. «Archie m'a frappée.»  
Betty soupira. «J'aurais dû le savoir!»  
«C'est pas de ta faute, Betty» répondit Véronica.  
«Allons à l'intérieur» suggéra Betty. «Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose à mettre là-dessus.»  
Elles entrèrent dans la maison.

Véronica s'assit sur la toilette de la salle de bain, pendant que Betty lui applique une certaine médication sur l'oeil.  
«Tu t'en sors bien», dit Betty, «pour cette fois!»  
«Merci bien, Betty» répondit Véronica.  
«On doit maintenant mettre la police sur son cas» lui suggère Betty.  
«Non, Betty! Si tu appelles la police, tout le monde le saura. Je suis quand même Véronica Lodge, la fille de Hiram Lodge. Si ça se sait, les médias n'arrêteront pas de commenter cette histoire! On n'aura plus de répit de leur part!»  
«Mais Ronnie, Archie t'a frappée!» hurla Betty. «Ce sont des voies de fait!»  
«Betty, je t'en supplie, promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne!» supplia Véronica. «Je n'ai pas envie qu'on en fasse un méga-événement médiatisé! Écoute, si quelqu'un voit mon oeil au beurre noir, c'est à cause du ballon de basket, ok?»  
«Ok», acquiesça Betty à contrecoeur, «je le promets.»

Ce soir-là, le téléphone sonna.  
Betty répondit dans sa chambre. «Allo?»  
«Hé, ma jolie!» dit gaiment Archie. «Comment aimes-tu la petite décoration que j'ai faite à Véronica, aujourd'hui?»  
«Espèce de salopard!» répliqua Betty, d'un ton fâché.  
«Content de te l'entendre dire» répondit Archie. «Si tu penses pouvoir ruiner ma réputation et t'en sortir aussi facilement, tu te trompes. Tu as intérêt à te surveiller à l'école lundi.»  
Puis Archie raccrocha. Betty pensa un moment, puis raccrocha aussi.

**FIN**

Le journal de Betty : «Des sentiments qui changent» Cher journal,

Je hais Archie Andrews! Aujourd'hui, après la septième période, Archie a frappé Véronica! Elle avait son oeil droit au beurre noir. Ça enflait mais ça va aller.  
J'en ai fait la découverte aujourd'hui, pendant que je jouais au basket avec Ron. Elle a essayé de cacher son oeil au beurre noir avec des verres fumés. Je l'ai amenée à la salle de bains où je l'ai soignée. Je crois qu'elle est correcte.  
Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que les médias se mêlent de cette histoire. Je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Mais je soutiens quand même que Archie devrait être puni pour ça.  
Puis ce soir, ce salaud m'a appelée. Il déblatérait à propos de ce qu'il avait fait et il semblait très fier de son coup. Puis il m'a suggéré quelque chose qui m'a effrayée: que je devrais être très prudente au retour à l'école lundi.  
C'est quand même drôle de voir qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un pendant longtemps pour finalement le détester au point d'en avoir peur.  
Je te laisse là-dessus. Bonne nuit, cher journal.

**Betty**

Betty dans «Auto-défense» Toute la fin de semaine, Betty songea à ce que Archie lui avait dit. Elle pouvait à peine ne pas y penser.  
En ce dimanche après-midi, Betty était assise à une table chez Pop avec Midge, Nancy et Reggie. Ils buvaient tous un malté au chocolat.  
Betty se demanda quand Archie passera aux actes. Ce n'est peut-être pas maintenant, ou même en public, mais Archie agira probablement lorsqu'elle sera seule, comme il a fait avec Véronica. Betty frissonna à l'idée de ce que Archie lui ferait. Elle était responsable plus que quiconque de la chute de sa vie sociale.  
«Non, c'est pas de ma faute» se dit Betty. «Il s'est attiré ça lui-même. Je n'ai fait que dire au monde ce qu'il faisait réellement. Et je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour ça dès demain.»  
«Qu'est-ce que t'as?» demanda Midge. «Tu sembles dans la lune.»  
Betty revint alors sur terre. «Je ne peux pas en parler.»  
«Même pas avec tes amis?» demanda alors Nancy.  
«J'ai comme... promis à quelqu'un de ne rien dire.»  
«Betty, peu importe ce que c'est, ça semble te troubler beaucoup» répondit Midge. «Allez, dis-le-nous. On peut peut-être t'aider.»  
Betty soupira. «Ok. Vendredi après-midi, après la septième période, Archie a frappé Véronica. Elle a l'oeil droit au beurre noir.»  
Tout le monde fut très surpris.  
«Ronnie ne voulait pas que j'en parle à personne parce que son père est un homme important, et qu'il ferait probablement mauvaise figure si les médias apprenaient cette histoire.»  
«T'aurais dû appeler la police» dit Nancy.  
«Je tiens toujours mes promesses» répondit Betty. «Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de ma part mais c'est pas ça le pire. En fait, Archie m'a appelée ce soir-là pour me menacer. Je crois qu'il va me essayer de me toucher lundi.»  
«Tu dois le dire à la police» suggéra Reggie.  
«Non Reggie» répondit Betty. «S'il vous plait, gardez tout ça pour vous et n'en parlez pas. J'ai promis à Ronnie.»  
«Cette promesse te met plutôt en danger» ajouta Midge.  
Puis Archie et Jughead entrèrent chez Pop.  
Betty, Nancy, Midge et Reggie surveillèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants alors qu'ils s'installaient au comptoir.  
«Un malté au chocolat, Pop» demanda Archie.  
«Donne-m'en six» compléta Jughead.  
Après avoir eu leurs maltés, ils s'éloignèrent du comptoir. En passant devant le groupe, Archie leva subtilement son poing en pointant Betty.  
Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin éloigné de la crèmerie.  
«Ce salopard!» dit Reggie en furie. «Il a besoin d'une bonne leçon!»  
«Reggie, ça va juste l'irriter davantage» dit Betty. «Laisse-le tranquille. Il ne faut pas chercher à compliquer les choses.»  
«Ben, si tu ne fais rien maintenant, j'espère que tu pourras te défendre toute seule» lui dit Midge.  
Betty se mordit la lèvre. «Je vous reverrai demain à l'école. Bonne soirée!»  
Elle se leva, prit sa bourse et sortit de la crèmerie.

Betty fit 50 milles en auto. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle faisait.  
Puis, elle stationna sa voiture dans la rue et sortit dehors. Elle entra dans un magasin d'armes à feu.  
Betty regarda tous les revolvers sur les murs et dans les vitrines.  
«Est-ce que je peux vous aider?»  
Betty se retourna et regarda l'homme qui était derrière le comptoir. «Je... j'aimerais acheter en revolver.»  
«C'est pour quoi? La chasse?»  
«Pour ma protection personnelle.»  
«Vous avez l'air bien jeune» lui dit le vendeur. «Avez-vous votre permis pour port d'arme?»  
«Non. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.» Betty commença à marcher vers la sortie.  
«Hé! Attendez une minute.»  
Betty se retourna de nouveau et regarda le marchand.  
«Venez ici.»  
Betty retourna alors au comptoir.  
Le marchand s'appuya sur le comptoir. «Je comprends votre besoin de protection. Je traînais un revolver quand j'avais votre âge. Je l'ai eu d'un gars dans une rue. Il y a beaucoup de lois qui limitent nos droits à porter des armes. Je veux bien vous vendre une arme mais n'en parlez sutout pas.»  
Betty y songea un moment puis acquiesça. «D'accord.»  
«Suivez-moi dans l'arrière-boutique. Comme ça, on ne sera pas devant les caméras.  
Betty suivit le vendeur.  
Il ouvrit une boîte en carton. «Je garde des revolvers que j'ai vendus à des clients qui n'existent pas, ce qui fait que je peux les vendre à des personnes comme vous.»  
Il en sortit une boîte et l'ouvrit. Il sortit le revolver de la boîte.  
«C'est un Smith & Wesson, modèle 28. Un magnum .357.» Il ouvrit la chambre de balles du revolver. «On peut tirer six coups avec ça mais je peux le remplacer par un cylindre à sept coups si ça vous intéresse.»  
Betty fit signe que non. «Non, c'est correct.»  
Il referma la chambre du revolver. «C'est un bon revolver. J'en ai vendu un la semaine dernière.»  
«Est-ce efficace pour me protéger?» demanda Betty.  
«Seulement si vous avez la gachette facile et que vous puissiez toucher votre cible» répondit le marchand. Il tendit le revolver à Betty. «Tenez, essayez-le. Apprivoisez-le.»  
Betty prit le revolver tranquillement et le serra dans sa main droite. «Smith & Wesson? Il me semble qu'ils font des lunettes de protection aussi, non?»  
Le marchand haussa les épaules. «Effectivement, mais rien n'empêche de fabriquer plus d'un produit, pour une compagnie.»  
Betty pointa son revolver quelque part et commença à apprécier son nouveau jouet. «Je vais le prendre.»  
«Ok.» Le marchand sortit une petite boîte de munitions et l'ouvrit devant Betty. «Voici une boîte contenant 30 balles.» Il la referma et tendit la chose à Betty.  
Betty redonna le revolver au vendeur. Il la replaça dans sa boîte, puis y réinséra la boîte de munitions.  
«Ça fera 40 dollars» lui dit le marchand.  
Betty sortit son portefeuille et le paya.  
Il lui donna la boîte. «Soyez prudente!»  
Betty aquiesça. «Pas de problème! Et merci!»  
Betty replaça son portefeuille dans sa bourse, puis y inséra la petite boîte, et finalement referma sa bourse.

Betty était de retour chez elle une heure plus tard.  
Elle entra dans le salon.  
«Comment c'était chez Pop?» lui demanda sa mère.  
«Bien! J'ai pris un malté au chocolat.»  
«Bien. Maintenant, monte te coucher. Tu as de l'école demain.»  
«C'est vrai.» Betty monta les escaliers. «Bonne nuit, m'man!»  
«Bonne nuit, ma chérie.»

Betty entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Elle plaça sa bourse sur sa commode, l'ouvrit et sortit la petite boîte. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bas, y plaça la boîte et referma le tiroir. Elle se prépara alors à se mettre au lit.

**FIN**

Betty et Véronica dans «Ultime rencontre» Ce lundi matin, Betty se leva. Elle exécuta sa routine matinale: faire son lit, prendre une douche, s'habiller et se peigner.  
Puis, elle barra sa chambre. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bas de sa commode. La boîte s'y trouvait toujours.  
Betty la prit et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit le revolver et ses munitions.  
Elle ouvrit la chambre du revolver. Elle y inséra ensuite six balles, puis referma la chambre.  
Par la suite, elle ferma la petite boîte de munitions, replaça le tout dans la boîte du revolver, renvoya le tout dans le tiroir du bas et finalement, referma ce tiroir.  
Betty cacha le revolver dans son sac à main.

Betty descendit et déjeuna avec ses parents.  
Après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée, elle se leva. «Bien, en route pour l'école.»  
«Passe une bonne journée» lui dit son père.  
«Bien sûr, p'pa» répondit Betty. Puis, elle sortit de chez elle. «Du moins, je le souhaite» pensa-t-elle.

Betty alla chercher son dîner, puis alla rejoindre Véronica, Midge, Nancy et Reggie à leur table habituelle.  
«Betty, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi» dit Reggie. «Jughead a dit qu'il allait manger à l'extérieur avec Poil de carotte.»  
«Je suppose que ce sont là de bonnes nouvelles, pour aujourd'hui» répondit Betty.  
«Ouais, mais lorsqu'il va revenir, qu'est-ce qui va arriver?» demanda Nancy. «Penses-tu qu'il a toujours en tête de te donner une _volée_?»  
Betty fit signe que non. «Je ne sais pas.»  
«Tu leur as dit???» hurla Véronica.  
«Ronnie, ce sont des amis. Ils ont le droit de savoir.»  
«Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Archie?» demanda Nancy.  
«Il l'aura cherché!» retorqua Véronica.  
«Quoi donc?» demanda Betty.  
«Tout ce qui lui arrivera de mauvais!» répliqua Véronica.  
«Betty, tu sembles au bord du désespoir» commenta Midge.  
«Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?» lui demanda Betty. Elle pensa un moment. «Les amis, je vais aller à mon casier.»  
Betty se leva de la table.  
«Est-ce que ça va aller?» demanda Reggie. «On ne sait pas encore s'il est revenu de dîner.»  
«Ça va aller, Reggie» lui assura Betty.

Betty marcha dans un corridor vide. La moitié de l'école dînait, en ce moment, et l'autre moitié était en classe.  
Puis Betty tourna le coin et se retrouva devant Archie.  
«Archie» dit Betty, plutôt surprise.  
«Hé Betty» lui dit Archie. «C'est quand même drôle, non, de se rencontrer comme ça, dans un corridor où il n'y a que toi et moi.»  
Betty recula. «Va-t-en!»  
Archie avança. «Je t'avais prévenue qu'un danger imminent planait sur toi. Le moment est venu, je crois.»  
Betty recula jusqu'au mur. Elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire possible.  
Archie accota sa main gauche sur le mur et referma sa main droite pour former un poing. Il assena un coup directement dans le ventre de Betty.  
Betty gémit et tomba au sol. Archie lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes.  
Puis, Archie regarda Betty en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. «Voyons voir. T'as fait de ma vie un enfer. Je dois songer à quelque chose qui te fera souffrir un peu.»  
Betty étira sa jambe droite et fit une jambette à Archie. Il tomba par terre.  
Betty se releva et courut vers la cafétéria.  
Archie se releva également et poursuivit Betty.  
Betty s'arrêta pour faire face à Archie. Elle laissa tomber sa bourse. Archie tenta de lui assener un autre coup de poing. Elle l'évita. Betty referma alors sa main droite et donna un coup de poing dans la figure de Archie.  
Archie s'arrêta un moment et vit qu'il saignait du nez. Betty lui fessa alors les mâchoires.  
«Salaud!» Betty lui donna un coup de pied dans les _parties_ [excusez le vocabulaire!]. «Espèce de chien sale!»  
Soudainement, Archie sortit un canif de sa poche. Betty fut très surprise.  
Archie arborait un sourire en coin démentiel. «Je crois que le moment est venu de te faire une petite chirurgie esthétique. Tu ne seras plus regardable après ça, beauté!»  
Archie lui donna un coup de son canif mais Betty l'évita en se penchant. Elle se coucha par terre pour atteindre sa bourse et recula.  
Archie la poursuivit. Betty eut le temps de se relever et ouvrit sa bourse.  
Archie se lança après elle avec son canif en direction de la tête de Betty. Elle sortit alors son fusil de la main droite, visa Archie et appuya sur la gâchette.  
La balle atteignit Archie en plein dans l'épaule droite de Archie. Il cria de douleur. Betty tira de nouveau et toucha Archie dans la poitrine.  
Archie s'écroula après ce deuxième coup, mourant sur le coup. Du sang s'écoulait tout autour de lui.  
Betty trembla de nervosité, très secouée après ce qu'elle avait fait, sans pour autant prendre tout le blâme pour elle-même.  
Les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrirent et quelques élèves et membres du personnel de l'école en sortirent. D'autres personnes sortirent également des classes. Tout le monde était sidéré devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Archie Andrews était couché par terre, baignant dans son propre sang, tandis que Betty Cooper était figée devant lui avec un fusil dans les mains.  
Véronica, Reggie, Midge et Nancy allèrent la rejoindre.  
«Betty!» s'écria Véronica. «Que s'est-il passé?»  
«Il est mort» répondit Betty d'un ton faible. «Je l'ai tiré et il est mort...»  
Monsieur Weatherbee et le directeur-adjoint s'avancèrent vers le groupe.  
«Betty! Dis-nous pourquoi...» demanda M. Weatherbee.  
«Il m'a attaquée avec un canif» répondit Betty.  
L'adjoint mit des gants en caoutchouc, s'avança vers Archie et prit le fameux canif. «Le voici.» Il alla ensuite rejoindre Betty. «Je vais devoir... vous poser plus de questions. Donnez-moi votre fusil.»  
Betty lui donna son revolver.  
Véronica mit ses bras autour de Betty et l'étreignit.

M. Weatherbee appela le coroner de la ville pour s'occuper du corps de Archie. Puis il appela les parents de Archie et de Betty et les invita à venir sur-le-champ, sans toutefois en révéler la raison. Finalement, il avisa tous les étudiants et la faculté via le télévox de prendre congé pour le reste de la journée. Les étudiants et le personnel quittèrent tranquillement la bâtisse. Des caméras de télévision arrivèrent et commencèrent à filmer le tout.  
Betty, Véronica, Reggie, Midge et Nancy étaient assis autour de la table. M. Weatherbee et son adjoint étaient debout à leurs côtés. Betty finissait d'avaler son dîner. Elle se sentait apeurée et bouleversée, incapable de se concentrer.  
Les parents de Archie et de Betty franchirent, peu après, les portes de la cafétéria. Betty regarda alors ses parents avec des yeux qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Madame Cooper fixa du regard sa fille. Betty semblait vraiment apeurée. Lorsque madame Cooper s'approcha de la table, elle remarqua que les vêtements de Betty étaient tachés de sang.  
«Mon dieu! Betty, est-ce que ça va?»  
Betty se leva pour aller vers sa mère, qui lui offrit une chaude étreinte.  
Monsieur Cooper et les Andrews s'avancèrent vers le groupe.  
«Que se passe-t-il, M. Weatherbee» demanda M. Andrews.  
«Il y a eu une fusillade» répondit M. Weatherbee. «M. et Mme Andrews,... j'ai le regret de vous informer que votre fils, Archie,... est décédé.»  
Les parents de Archie fondirent en larmes.  
Après deux minutes, ils se retournèrent vers M. Weatherbee.  
«Qui a fait ça?» demanda M. Andrews.  
«C'est moi» répondit Betty en pleurant. «Je l'ai tué.»  
«Quoi???» s'écria Mme Cooper.  
«Mais pourquoi???» demanda Hal Cooper.  
Betty pleurnicha. «S'il vous plait, ne me criez pas après.»  
«Betty devra se rapporter au poste de police» dit le directeur-adjoint. «Mme Cooper, voulez-vous venir aussi?»  
Elle acquiesça, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari. «Tu viens, Hal?»  
«Non. Je vais ramener l'auto de Betty chez nous» répondit M. Cooper.  
«J'invite les Andrews à venir également» ajouta l'adjoint.  
Les Andrews acquiescèrent.  
Puis, tout le monde quitta la cafétéria en silence.

Betty était assise à une table dans une pièce. Étaient à ses côtés Véronica, Reggie, Midge, Nancy et les Andrews. Un sergent s'assit avec eux.  
Dans une pièce voisine, Mme Cooper observait ce qui se passait à travers une vitre.  
«Je sais que ça doit vous être difficile» dit le sergent, «mais essayez de me raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé.»  
«Archie et moi avions des problèmes depuis belle lurette» dit Betty pour commencer. «Véronica et moi, on se bat... en fait, on se battait pour lui. On a finalement toutes les deux décidé de rompre nos relations avec lui, puis on l'a ejecté de notre groupe de musique à cause de sa mauvaise attitude. C'est arrivé il y a deux vendredis de cela. Lundi dernier, Véronica et moi avons raconté à toute l'école que Archie était un beau salaud. Toutes les filles de l'école étaient alors d'accord pour le boycotter. Mardi, on s'est pris avec Archie durant le dîner. Il a saisi Véronica par le poignet et nous a traitées de putes. Véronica lui a alors écrasé le pied. Lorsque M. Weatherbee est arrivé, il est parti. Mais vendredi dernier, après la septième période, Archie a frappé Véronica dans la toilette des filles. Ronnie?»  
Véronica retira ses verres fumés. Le sergent jeta un coup d'oeil au coquard sur l'oeil droit de Véronica. Cela avait commencé à guérir mais c'était encore très visible.  
«C'est Archie qui a fait ça?» demanda M. Andrews, très surpris.  
Véronica fit signe que oui.  
«Véronica, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé?» demanda le sergent.  
«Je ne voulais pas que l'événement soit médiatisé, vu la renommée de mon père» répondit Véronica. «J'avais aussi peur d'empirer les choses en le dénonçant, et aussi qu'il me fasse encore plus mal.»  
«On aurait pu l'enfermer pour un temps» lui dit le sergent. «On aurait pu aussi le mettre sous surveillance contrôlée.»  
«Ça n'aurait sûrement pas aidé» répondit Véronica. «Si son but était de me faire mal, il l'aurait fait. Rien ne l'aurait arrêté. Et puis, il aurait pu courir après Betty tout autant!»  
Le sergent redirigea son attention vers Betty. «Poursuivez, mademoiselle Cooper.»  
«J'ai su à propos de son oeil lorsqu'elle est venue jouer au basket chez moi après l'école» dit Betty. «Je l'ai alors soignée et je lui ai suggéré d'en parler à la police mais elle m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Plus tard, ce soir-là, Archie m'a appelée et riait de l'incident arrivé à Véronica. Il m'a ensuite dit que je regretterais d'avoir ruiné sa réputation. Il m'a alors suggéré d'être très vigilante lundi prochain, à l'école. Ça m'a inquiétée toute la fin de semaine. Ça m'avait vraiment fait peur. Hier, j'étais à la crèmerie chez Pop avec Reggie, Midge et Nancy. Je leur ai tout raconté. Ils m'ont fortement suggéré d'appeler la police mais je leur ai dit de ne rien faire. Puis, Archie et Jughead sont venus. Ils ont commandés des maltés, puis Archie me montra son poing de loin, pour que je me souvienne qu'il ne m'oublierait pas. Midge m'a alors fait un commentaire me disant qu'elle espérait que je saurais me défendre. Je suis sortie de la ville et j'ai acheté un fusil.»  
«Comment as-tu eu ce revolver?» demanda le sergent.  
«Je l'ai acheté au noir» répondit Betty.  
«Vous me donnerez le nom de cet endroit, un peu plus tard» lui dit le sergent. «Poursuivez.»  
Betty continua son récit. «J'ai ramené le fusil chez moi et je l'ai caché dans un tiroir de ma commode. En me levant ce matin, j'ai chargé l'arme et je l'ai mise dans ma bourse. Je me suis rendu à l'école en voiture. Archie et Jughead étaient sortis pour dîner. Quand je suis sortie de la cafétéria pour aller à mon casier, Archie m'attendait dans le corridor. Il m'a fessée dans le ventre et je suis tombée par terre. Je lui ai fait une jambette pour qu'il tombe. À ce moment, je me suis relevée pour aller chercher de l'aide à la cafétéria. Puis j'ai décidé d'affronter Archie moi-même. Je lui ai donné deux bons coups de poings et un coup de pied. Il a alors sorti un canif et m'a dit qu'il allait me réarranger le portrait. J'ai évité ses coups et je me suis ramassée par terre. J'ai pris ma bourse que j'avais lâchée et je me suis relevée. J'ai ouvert ma bourse. À ce moment, Archie courait vers moi, prêt à me défigurer avec son canif. J'ai sorti le fusil et tiré deux fois. Tout le monde est alors sorti pour aller dans le corridor.»  
«Et vous, pouvez-vous m'assurer que cette histoire est vraie?» demanda le sergent, en s'adressant aux autres jeunes.  
Véronica, Reggie, Midge et Nancy lui répondirent par l'affirmative.  
«Vous saviez que Archie avait frappé votre copine et vous n'avez pas averti la police» dit le sergent.  
«Je vous l'ai dit! J'avais promis de ne rien dire à personne!» répondit Betty, d'un ton impatient.  
«Et vous avez amené une arme à feu chargée à l'école, alors que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'en posséder une» ajouta le sergent.  
«Ce fusil a sauvé ma vie!» s'écria Betty. «Je devais me défendre!»  
«Je vous crois» lui assura le sergent. «Toutefois, vous avez commis deux infractions: acheter un fusil sans permis et traîner un fusil dans une école.»  
«Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais peut-être plus là pour en parler!» hurla Betty. «Quel beau choix! La mort ou la prison!»

Le sergent sortit de la pièce et alla voir la mère de Betty.  
«Ira-t-elle en prison?» demanda Mme Cooper.  
«On ne retiendra aucune accusation sur votre fille» lui assura le sergent. «Elle prétend qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de le faire. Dans ce cas, on va simplement monter un dossier sur l'affaire. Ça ne lui donnera pas de casier judiciaire. Le dossier stipulera seulement que cet événement s'est produit.»  
«Et que devons-nous faire maintenant?»  
«Ramenez-la à la maison. Je vous appellerai si j'ai d'autres questions.»  
Mme Cooper acquiesça.

Pendant le voyage du retour à la maison, Betty passa son temps à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle pensait en silence.  
Puis, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. «M'man...»  
«S'il te plait, ne me parle pas!»  
Betty se retourna de nouveau et admira le paysage.

En se parquant dans l'entrée du garage, une douzaine de reporters les attendaient.  
Betty et sa mère se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, en ignorant les questions des reporters.  
Une fois rentrée, Betty retira son chandail et ses souliers, puis les envoya au panier de lavage.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Betty était assise sur le divan dans le salon, regardant la télé.  
Sa soeur, Polly Cooper, entra dans le salon. «Betty! Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle! Est-ce que ça va?»  
«Je ne sais pas, Polly» lui dit Betty, alors que sa soeur s'installait à côté d'elle. «C'est un vrai cauchemar!» Puis elle pleura. «J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas!»  
Polly plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Betty. «Je suis là pour ça, soeurette. Tu veux m'en parler?»  
«Peut-être plus tard» répondit Betty. «Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de me sentir plus sécure.»  
Polly étreignit sa soeur. Betty mis alors ses bras autour de Polly et la serra fort, ayant peur de la lâcher.

**FIN**

Le journal de Betty : «Je devais me défendre» Cher journal,

Je ne peux tout te raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ça fait trop mal. Je vais simplement m'en tenir au minimum pour cette fois. Eh bien, j'ai fait la manchette aujourd'hui, et ce fut diffusé dans tout le pays. Maman ne voulait rien savoir de regarder l'émission mais moi, je l'ai regardée.  
Ils ont commencé par parler de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ils ont ensuite raconté mon passé avec Archie. Ils ont demandé à Ronnie, Reggie, Midge et Nancy, des commentaires à mon égard. Ils ont parlé avec d'autres aussi pour qu'ils parlent d'Archie. Pauvre Juggie! Il semblerait qu'il l'a laissé à un restaurant de fast-food pour venir me confronter à l'école. Il n'a jamais su qu'Archie était mort jusqu'au temps où il est revenu à l'école. À ce moment, le cadavre d'Archie était en route pour la morgue. Puis on a vu les réactions des parents et du personnel de l'école. Tout le monde était très surpris de ce qui est arrivé. Je suis sûre que c'est le sujet principal des discussions dans chaque maison de Riverdale au moment où je t'écris.  
Je ne peux croire que j'ai tué Archie! Je ne voulais pas le faire. Mais je le devais. Sinon je ne serais pas là pour l'écrire en ce moment. Tuer ou mourir. C'était mon choix. J'ai choisi la première option. Mais comment vivre avec ça maintenant? Plus rien n'a de sens pour moi. Suis en train de perdre la raison? Est-ce que je deviens folle?  
Je ne peux continuer. Demain, peut-être.

**Betty**

Betty & Véronica dans «Le début d'un temps nouveau» Betty se leva à l'aube.  
Elle sortit du lit et exécuta sa routine matinale. Elle décida de laisser faire le maquillage et les bijoux. Elle s'en foutait pas mal. Elle mit ses caleçons, un jeans à jambes courtes, une paire de chaussures de tennis et un t-shirt à manches courtes. Elle sortit son porte-monnaie de sa bourse et l'inséra dans sa poche gauche de pantalon. Elle se peigna puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Betty entra dans la cuisine d'un pas hésitant. «Allo p'pa. Allo m'man.»  
«Ton déjeuner est sur la table» lui dit froidement sa mère.  
Betty s'assit en face de son père et mangea en silence.  
Après avoir terminé, Betty se leva pour placer son assiette sur le comptoir.  
Elle regarda sa mère. «Bonne journée au travail, m'man.»  
Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, Betty prit son sac d'école et sortit dehors.

Betty se dirigea vers son casier et y prit son livre pour son premier cours.  
Véronica, qui était devant son casier aussi, regarda sa copine. «Comment vas-tu Betty?»  
Betty haussa les épaules. «Je sais pas. Bizarre.»  
«Rentrons en classe» lui dit Véronica. «Je suis sûre que M. Weatherbee voudra dire quelques mots à toute l'école.»  
Elles refermèrent leurs casiers et rendirent ensemble en classe.

«Un moment d'attention, s'il vous plaît» dit M. Weatherbee via le télévox. «Je suis certain que vous êtes tous au courant à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier. Il y eut une fusillade et Archie Andrews fut tué. C'est la première fois dans toute l'histoire de la secondaire de Riverdale qu'un étudiant se fait tuer. On devrait tous orienter nos pensées et nos prières vers les familles Andrews et Cooper, plus particulièrement Betty Cooper, pour les aider à passer à travers cette tragédie. Merci.»

Betty arriva avec son lunch et s'assit à sa table habituelle avec Véronica, Reggie, Midge et Nancy.  
«Hé Betty! On va voir un film après les cours» dit Reggie. «Tu veux venir?»  
«Non merci» répondit Betty.  
À quelques tables de là, M. Weatherbee s'assit avec Mlle Grundy.  
«Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait rien vu venir» dit M. Weatherbee.  
«Que veux-tu dire, Waldo?»  
«On avait des indices que ça n'allait pas bien avec eux. Leur incompatibilité ressemblait à une traînée d'essence. Lorsque ça ne va pas, la température monte jusqu'au moment où ça explose.»  
«La vie d'un adolescent n'est pas toujours facile» dit Mlle Grundy.

Cheryl Blossom revenait d'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Puisqu'elle était à Riverdale, elle décida de passer par le parc.  
Cheryl vit Betty assise sur un banc et se dirigea vers elle. «Salut Betty! Devine qui n'a plus de caries!»  
Betty se tourna vers Cheryl. L'expression sur le visage de Betty effraya Cheryl à mort. Les yeux de Betty étaient rouges, sa figure était rouge et elle fondit en pleurs.  
«Merde! Betty, je suis désolée» s'excusa Cheryl, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire. «J'ai oublié.»  
«Ce n'est pas aussi facile à oublier pour moi!» répliqua Betty.  
Cheryl prit place près d'elle. «Euh... oui. Comment prends-tu les choses?»  
«Je ne les prends pas!» répondit Betty. «Je suis venue ici pour pouvoir penser dans la paix et la tranquillité! Je me fais juste plus mal!»  
«C'est parce que tu gardes tout pour toi. C'est mauvais pour ta santé» lui dit Cheryl. «Tu devrais en parler.»  
«Je ne veux rien savoir d'aller voir un psy!»  
«Je ne te dis pas de voir un psychologue» lui dit Cheryl. «Parles-en avec moi.»  
«Cheryl, s'il te plaît! Laisse-moi tranquille!» hurla Betty.  
«C'est bien la pire chose à faire pour toi» répondit Cheryl. «Avant d'être la bonne amie de Véronica, j'étais ta meilleure amie. Quelle sorte d'amie ferais-je si je te laissais seule, inquiète et découragée?»  
Betty ne répondit pas.  
Cheryl se leva et prit la bras droit de Betty. «Allez viens. Allons chez Pop et parlons-en avec des maltés» dit Cheryl avec le sourire. «C'est moi qui paie!»  
Betty la regarda un instant et finit par se lever.  
Les deux filles se rendirent alors chez Pop.

Cheryl et Betty entrèrent dans la crèmerie de Pop Tate. Elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.  
«Un malté au chocolat, Pop» dit Betty. «Un double ferait mieux l'affaire.»  
«Ok Betty» répondit Pop. «Et toi, Cheryl?»  
«Même chose pour moi» dit-elle.  
Après avoir reçu leurs commandes, elles partirent pour s'asseoir à une table.  
Betty prit une gorgée de son malté.  
«C'est bon?» demanda Cheryl.  
«C'est bon» répondit Betty.  
Cheryl prit une gorgée de son malté à son tour. «Je trouve ça, moi aussi. Alors, euh... que penses-tu de toi?»  
«J'ai honte!» lui dit Betty. «J'ai tué Archie! J'ai enlevé la vie d'un être humain! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver!»  
«Tu n'as pas l'air aussi sûre de tes actions que tu l'étais hier» observa Cheryl.  
«Comment sais-tu ce que j'ai dit» lui demanda Betty.  
«Aux nouvelles.»  
«Oh... je vois.»  
«Penses-tu que tu as réellement pris la mauvaise décision?» demanda Cheryl.  
«Acheter le fusil fut une erreur» dit Betty. «Ne rien dire aux autres à propos d'Archie était une autre erreur.»  
«Peut-être mais ce qui est fait est fait» lui dit Cheryl. «Tu l'aurais confronté un jour ou l'autre, peut-être même plus tard ce jour-là. L'important, c'est de te souvenir que tu as tué par légitime défense. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu devrais te sentir mieux à propos de ce que tu as fait mais tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal pour autant.»  
«Je ne devrais pas me sentir mal pour avoir enlevé la vie de quelqu'un?» demanda Betty. «Archie Andrews est mort. J'ai ruiné la vie de plusieurs personnes. Même mes propres parents me parlent à peine.»  
«C'est dur pour tout le monde» lui dit Cheryl. «Mais tu peux commencer le processus de guérison... en parlant avec les personnes chez qui tu as causé du tort hier.»  
«Et moi, dans tout ça?» demanda Betty.  
«Tu es une fille forte. Tu vas t'en sortir» lui assura Cheryl. Elle prit la main droite de Betty avec sa main gauche. «Je sais que tu es une bonne personne, Betty. Quand Véronica me fait du mal, tu viens pour me réconforter. Maintenant, réconforte les autres... et peut-être te réconforteront-ils en retour.»  
«Je vais essayer» promit Betty.

Betty sonna à la porte et attendit.  
Peu après, Mme Andrews vint ouvrir la porte.  
Mme Andrews fronça les sourcils. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»  
Betty trembla. «J'aimerais vous parler, Mme Andrews. Puis-je entrer?»  
«J'aimerais mieux pas.»  
«S'il vous plaît» insista Betty. «Ce ne sera pas long.»  
«Ok.» Mme Andrews rentra, suivi de Betty, qui referma la porte derrière elle.  
Mme Andrews s'assit sur le sofa et Betty s'assit à ses côtés.  
«Votre mari est-il là?» demanda Betty. «J'aimerais lui parler aussi.»  
«Non, il n'est pas là. Que veux-tu?»  
«Je veux vous dire que... je sympathise avec vous à propos de votre perte» dit Betty.  
«Tu sympathises?» demanda Mme Andrews avec incrédulité. «Tu as tué mon fils et tu m'offres tes sympathies? Penses-tu vraiment que je les veux? Tes sympathies ne me rendront pas ce que tu m'as pris! Ça ne m'enlèvera pas la souffrance que j'éprouve dans mon coeur présentement!»  
«Je sais que c'est dur pour vous» dit Betty. «C'est aussi dur pour moi. Je ne m'excuse pas pour ce que j'ai fait mais... j'ai peut-être pris de très mauvaises décisions.» Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche. «Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour survivre à ça. Essayez un peu de comprendre.»  
«Je ne sais pas si je peux comprendre ça» répondit Mme Andrews.  
«Écoutez, je vais devoir vivre avec ça le reste de ma vie. Tout comme vous. Aidons-nous mutuellement à nous en sortir.»  
«Comment faire?»  
«Je ne sais pas» répondit Betty. «Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.»  
Betty se leva et marcha en direction de la porte.  
Mme Andrews se leva. «Attends, Betty.»  
Betty s'arrêta un moment et se retourna.  
Mme Andrews s'avança pour rejoindre Betty. «Je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec toi. Je vois bien que tu ne faisais que te défendre.»  
«Merci, Mme Andrews.»  
Elles s'offrirent une chaude étreinte.

Mme Cooper amena son panier de linge sale dans le garage et commença à placer du linge dans la laveuse.  
Elle finit par prendre le chandail taché de sang de Betty et se mit à pleurer. «Oh, mon dieu.»

Betty entra dans le salon où sa mère était déjà assise sur le sofa.  
«Salut, m'man.»  
Sa mère ne la regarda pas. «Allo Betty.»  
Betty s'approcha de sa mère. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»  
«Je mets juste des nouvelles photos dans notre album.»  
Betty jeta un coup d'oeil et vit des photos d'elle avec sa mère, avec Véronica et d'autres avec Archie.  
«As-tu, euh... des devoirs à faire?» demanda sa mère.  
«Non.»  
Il y eut alors un long moment de silence.  
«M'man, m'aimes-tu encore?» demanda subitement Betty.  
Mme Cooper soupira. «Betty, s'il te plaît.»  
«Réponds-moi» insista Betty. «M'aimes-tu encore?»  
«Bien sûr, oui. Mais ça va me prendre un certain temps pour m'adapter à la nouvelle toi.»  
«La nouvelle moi?» demanda Betty. Puis elle acquiesça. «Je vois. Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup l'idée que ta fille soit une meurtrière.»  
«Je vais finir par m'y faire.»  
Betty hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation. «_Tu_ vas devoir t'ajuster. _Tu_ vas finir par t'y faire. Tu ne penses qu'à toi! Tu te fous bien de ce que je ressens!»  
Cela coupa le souffle de sa mère qui la fixa les yeux grands ouverts. «Élizabeth Cooper!»  
«Finalement! Tu daignes enfin me regarder» dit Betty.  
«Oh, Betty. Je suis désolée» s'excusa sa mère. Elle étreignit Betty. «Je t'aime encore.»  
«Je t'aime aussi, m'man» répondit Betty.

**FIN**

Betty et Véronica dans «Amis pour la vie» Le matin suivant, Betty entra dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. «Salut m'man! Salut p'pa!»  
Mme Cooper sourit. «Tu sembles aller mieux aujourd'hui.»  
«Ça va mieux, maintenant, m'man» répondit Betty.  
«Assieds-toi. Ton déjeuner est servi.»  
Betty s'assit et avala son déjeuner. Elle ramena ensuite son assiette sur le comptoir.  
«Bonne journée, Betty!» lui dit son père.  
«Bien sûr, p'pa!» Betty prit son sac et sortit.

Après l'école, Betty, Véronica, Reggie, Midge et Nancy se rejoignirent chez Pop.  
Ils s'étaient tous installés à la même table avec des maltés au chocolat.  
«À quand les funérailles?» demanda Nancy.  
«À 5 heures» répondit Midge.  
«Qui y va?» demanda alors Reggie.  
«On devrait tous y aller» dit Betty.  
«Es-tu malade?» demanda Véronica, plutôt surprise.  
Betty acquiesça.  
Peu après, Cheryl Blossom entra dans la place.  
«Hé Pop! Un malté au chocolat, s'il te plait» dit Cheryl.  
Pop s'exécuta et lui tendit le malté. «Voilà Cheryl.»  
«Merci.» Cheryl se dirigea vers une table vide.  
«Hé Cheryl! Assieds-toi avec nous» dit Betty.  
Cheryl sourit, traîna une chaise et joignit le groupe.  
«Cheryl, j'aimerais te remercier du bon conseil que tu m'as donné» lui dit Betty. «J'ai parlé à Mme Andrews et ça m'a beaucoup aidée.»  
«J'en suis contente, Betty.»  
«Bon, ben, je vais devoir y aller» dit Betty. «Je dois pratiquer un peu pour notre partie contre Pembrooke.»  
«Oh, Betty! Ce n'est pas nécessaire. On peut se débrouiller» répondit Véronica.  
Betty sourit. «J'insiste, Véronica. On se voit plus tard.»  
Betty se leva et quitta la crèmerie.

Les filles se rejoignirent dans leur vestiaire. Elles portaient des pantalons courts, des souliers de course et des dossards de basketball.  
L'entraîneur s'approcha de Betty. «Betty, es-tu sûre que ça va aller?»  
Betty acquiesça. «Mais oui, coach.»  
L'entraîneur afficha un sourire en coin. «Alors va rejoindre les autres au gymnase.»  
Betty fixa ses coéquipières. «Allez les filles!»  
Elles lâchèrent un cri de ralliement et prirent ensuite leurs positions.  
La mise au jeu se fit entre Betty et Cheryl. Betty gagna la mise au jeu.  
Betty et Véronica marquèrent beaucoup de points pour Riverdale et Cheryl fit de même pour Pembrooke.  
À dix secondes de la fin du quatrième quart, Pembrooke menait par un point. Véronica prit la ballon. Betty attendait près du panier de l'adversaire. Cheryl était entre les deux, prête à intercepter le ballon.  
Véronica lança le ballon. Cheryl sauta pour l'intercepter mais elle manqua le ballon de peu. Betty l'attrapa. Cheryl se retourna et courut vers Betty.  
Betty prit son élan et sauta vers le panier. Cheryl sauta également et tenta de lui enlever le ballon. Betty fit un _dunk_ et s'accrocha au panier.  
La cloche de fin de match retentit. Pointage final: Riverdale 16, Pembrooke 15.  
«Ouais!» s'exclama Betty. Elle se balança un tantinet, puis redescendit au plancher.  
Les spectateurs applaudirent. L'équipe prit Betty et Véronica sur leurs épaules et l'équipe les traita en héroïnes. Betty et Véronica saluèrent leurs parents d'un signe de main. Ils leur renvoyèrent la main, étant fiers de leurs filles.  
Betty tendit ensuite la main vers le sol. «Belle partie, Cheryl!»  
Cheryl lui serra la main, visiblement touchée. «Même chose pour toi, Betty! Tu étais super!»

Jeudi, après l'école, Betty appela Véronica, Reggie, Midge, Nancy et Cheryl et leur demanda de venir chez elle. Sa mère les accueillit dans le salon. Le groupe prit place sur le sofa et des chaises.  
«Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Betty nous a invités?» demanda Reggie.  
Personne ne le savait.  
Betty vint les rejoindre peu après. «Allo, les amis! Contente que vous ayez pu venir.»  
«Betty, pourquoi nous as-tu tous invités?» demanda Véronica.  
«Bien, je me demandais si ça vous intéresserais de partir un nouveau groupe» expliqua Betty.  
«Vraiment? Cool!» répondit Reggie.  
«J'aimerais jouer de la guitare, si ça ne vous fait rien» leur dit Betty.  
«As-tu de l'expérience?» demanda Midge.  
«Ouaip! J'ai même une guitare acoustique» dit Betty. «Archie ne voulait jamais me laisser jouer de la guitare dans le groupe.»  
Véronica fut d'accord. «Ok! Tu seras notre guitariste. Je suppose que je serai ta remplaçante au clavier.»  
Betty acquiesça. «Reggie, veux-tu être encore bassiste?»  
«Eh bien, j'aimerais essayer la batterie, en fait» répondit Reggie.  
«Ok. Tu seras notre batteur. Maintenant, ça nous prend un bassiste. Nancy?» demanda Betty.  
«Désolée. Je ne sais pas en jouer» répondit Nancy.  
«Et toi, Midge?» demanda Betty.  
«Moi non plus. De toute façon, ça ne marcherait pas. Moose voudrait massacrer par jalousie tous les fans masculins que je pourrais avoir.»  
«Cheryl?» demanda Betty.  
«Avec plaisir!» répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Betty sourit. «Parfait! Maintenant, ça nous prend des instruments.»  
«Cheryl, tu peux prendre ma _basse_» offrit Reggie.  
«Merci Reggie. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être généreux» dit Cheryl.  
«Je vais demander à Jughead pour sa batterie» dit Reggie.  
«Sois gentil avec lui» lui suggéra Betty. «Pour la guitare, je vais... demander à Mme Andrews.»  
«Dès que tout le monde aura son instrument, on se rejoindra chez moi pour pratiquer» suggéra Véronica. «Dans, disons... une heure?»  
Tout le monde fut d'accord.

Au manoir des Lodge, le groupe s'installa.  
Hiram Lodge entra dans la pièce. «Oh non! J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est!»  
«Ouaip!» répondit Betty.  
«On part un nouveau groupe, p'pa!» dit Véronica.  
«Comment s'appelle-t-il?» demanda M. Lodge.  
«On s'appelle... euh...» répondit Reggie.  
«On est les... _Sugar Cherries_!» poursuivit Cheryl.  
«Oh. Bon, pratiquez mais ne jouez pas trop fort!» dit M. Lodge. Puis il quitta la pièce.  
Betty, Véronica et Reggie fixèrent Cheryl. «Les _Sugar Cherries_?»  
Cheryl haussa les épaules et sourit.  
«J'aime bien!» dit Betty.  
Betty et Cheryl prirent leurs guitares et ouvrirent l'amplificateur. Véronica alluma son synthétiseur. Reggie s'installa derrière sa batterie.  
«Jouons ta chanson, Betty» suggéra Reggie.  
«Enfin!» répondit Betty avec le sourire.  
«Pensez-vous que le groupe va durer longtemps?» demanda Véronica.  
«Bien sûr qu'il va durer!» répondit Cheryl. «Nous sommes amis pour la vie!»  
«Bien dit, Cheryl!» lui dit Betty. «On y va! Attention, 1, 2, 3, 4!»

**FIN**

«Qui je suis» essai par Betty Cooper Je suis une étudiante. J'étudies et j'ai de bonnes notes. J'aime les choses bien faites et je veux bien me préparer pour mon futur.

Je suis une fille. J'aime mes parents et ils m'aiment aussi. Ils m'aident et m'encouragent à faire de mon mieux dans tous les défis que m'apporte la vie.

Je suis une soeur. Les soeurs sont proches les unes des autres mais pas autant que Polly et moi. On discute et on partage des choses ensemble - autant des bonnes que des mauvaises choses. Polly m'offre son épaule sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer dans les moments tristes.

Je suis une amie. Je fais des choses pour les autres et je leur donne des conseils. Ils en font tout autant avec moi.

Je suis une tueuse. Au début, je me sentais très mal là-dedans, mais j'ai fini par réaliser que c'est une partie de moi maintenant. Si je n'avais pas tué Archie, je ne serais probablement plus encore vivante aujourd'hui. La vie amène la mort. La mort amène la vie.

Je suis une personne. Que je devienne une championne sportive ou une rock star célèbre, je ferai toujours mon possible pour contribuer positivement à l'essor du monde.

Je suis une adolescente au secondaire. Voilà qui je suis. Moi-même et pas une autre.

**A+  
Excellent travail, Betty!  
Mlle Grundy**

  


Si vous désirez écrire à l'auteur de cette histoire, Mark Moore, faites-le en anglais.  
© 1999, par Mark Moore.  
  
  



End file.
